Qué clase de regalo es ese
by merry kirkland
Summary: Un one-shot por el cumpleaños de Suecia...donde las cosas no son lo que parecen..o al menos no lo son en las cabezas de los nordicos...una oportunidad?


**Disclaimer:** ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen…Arthur es de Alfred como Tino es de Berwald…y así siempre será…problem?

**Advertencias:** nordicos malpensados...

* * *

**Qué clase de regalo es ese**

Era un día normal en la Academia W, todo normal, era viernes, y las clases ya habían terminado, algunos chicos se habían retirado a sus habitaciones y otros se habían organizado para salir de la escuela…si era un día normal, o al menos eso lo era para Lukas, el noruego que se encontraba leyendo un libro en el jardín de la academia…

-Noru ̴ oh Nor…-su perfecto día se acabó.

-Dime ¿qué diablos quieres?-pregunto con su acostumbrado tono frio al danés que había llegado a interrumpir su tarde.

-Oh Noru, tu siempre tan lindo- y al parecer ese día Densen amaneció más idiota de lo acostumbrado, pensó el noruego.

-…

-Está bien…quería saber si sabias donde está el sueco ese…-el mayor saco una caja de chocolates-…ya sabes…su cumpleaños…regalo…es familia…mi madre me amenazo…

-La caja está abierta-señalo Lukas interrumpiendo el monologo de su "amigo".

El danés, bajo su mirada hacia el presente que tenía en sus manos, y en efecto la caja se encontraba sin la cinta adhesiva que la sellaba.

Puso la caja en la banca, la abrió y se encontró que faltaban dos o tres chocolates.

-Maldito Gilbert…sabía que no podía confiar en el-decía mientras tomaba uno de los chocolates restantes.

-Den…

-Los hubiera mejor comprado hoy-seguía mientras tomaba otro chocolate.

-Den...

-Pero ¿qué clase de amigo es él?-volvió a tomar otro chocolate.

-Den…

-Oh, pero cuando él tenga un regalo yo le haré lo mismo.

-Densen-llamo con tomo sombrío, pero sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro-…te estas comiendo los chocolates.

-Ya lo sé…al sueco cara de palo de mi primo no creo que le importe.

-¿Entonces por qué te quejas de Gilbert?

-Porque no me invito, ¿sabes lo que me he estado aguantando por comerlos?...que mal amigo…

Lukas se contuvo por palmearse la cara, pero solo se encogido de hombros y tomo uno de los pocos chocolates que quedaban.

-Y ¿tú le diste algo?

-Sí, esta mañana

-¿Qué le diste?

-Unas herramientas…como las que le perdiste.

-Oh que genial-dijo con entusiasmo Densen-…pero ¿por qué a mí no me regalas cosas tan geniales.

-Porque cualquier cosa que te dé puede atentar en contra de tu estabilidad mental y física.

-Noru….eres muy gracioso.

-Idiota…

-Pero no me has dicho dónde está.

-¿Aun le vas a dar los chocolates?-dijo el noruego sintiendo pena por Berwald.

-Claro…

-No lo sé…estaba aquí hace unos minutos, y luego Tino se lo llevo dijo que le iba a dar su regalo.

-Entonces ¡vamos a buscarlos!

-Ve tú.

-Oh Noru…acompáñame.

-No.

-Noru ̴

-No.

-Bueno entonces no te ayudare a que Emil te diga hermano…ya sabes puedo ser muy persuasivo si me lo propongo.

Lukas lo pensó bien…la verdad que el danés si podía ser muy "persuasivo"…dígase fastidioso…y por ende siempre conseguía sus objetivos.

-Está bien.

Y así, es como emprendieron la épica búsqueda para encontrar a Berwald…

-Día 1…no hay señales del "sueco".

El menor decidió ignorar los niveles de estupidez del otro, y mejor se concentró en encontrar al de lentes, para ya poder librarse de Densen.

-Día 2…aun no encontramos al horrible espécimen...pero en este momento nos dirigimos a su habitad natural…su habitación.

Dicho eso, se encontraron en frente del cuarto del ya mencionado, y por pura suerte se encontraba abierto.

-Qué raro que Ber deja la puerta abierta-comento el noruego, al darse cuenta de que no había nadie en la habitación.

-Día 3…es decepcionante no encontrar a la criatura más fea de todo el plantel…seguiremos con nuestra…

-¿Qué hace este idiota?-pregunto Emil, quien acababa de llegar.

-Buscamos a Ber, hermanito -contesto simplemente Lukas.

El de pelo blanco prefirió ignorar lo último-…yo también…quiero darle su regalo.

-Que coincidencia nosotros también-todos voltearon a ver de quien era la alegre voz, para encontrarse con dos niños, Peter y Loke*.

-Habla por ti mismo, yo solo te vengo acompañando-dijo el niño de cabello naranja, quien tenía el ceño fruncido al contrario del niño rubio de a su lado.

-¿Saben dónde está Ber?-pregunto Peter.

-Niños no deberían estar aquí…este lugar es solo para los grandes como yo- comento el danés.

-Déjalos, son los niños que siempre se juntan con Ber y Tino-los rescato Lukas.

-¿Cómo es posible que el cara de palo tenga amigos de grados menores?...lo entiendo de Tino…pero ¿del sueco?-comenzó a decir cosas sin sentido el mayor.

-No…no sabemos dónde está, pero si quieren, estamos buscándolos.

Y ahora con tres integrantes más comenzaron a caminar en busca del sueco.

-Día 4…con la unión de tres personas más estamos buscando al espécimen semi-mudo…adicto y acosador de finlandeses…

-¿Finlandeses?-pregunto Loke, aun con su expresión altanera.

-Loke…no quiero decir esto…pero eres un genio…vamos al cuarto de Tino-indico el pequeño inglés.

No tardaron mucho para encontrarse en frente del cuarto del finlandés.

Densen estaba punto de tocar la puerta cuando escucharon la voz de Tino.

-Acércalo más.

-¿Así?

-No lo sé no había probado antes…pero creo que lo tienes que mover con tus manos para poder introducirlo.

En eso los colores de los rostros de Densen, Lukas y Emil se subieron de golpe.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-pregunto en susurro el danés al noruego, quien trago duro ante la imagen que le vino a la cabeza.

-Ahhh Su, no me acomodo está muy grande-volvieron a escuchar la voz del ojivioleta.

-No tengo ni idea Anko.

-Su…creo que por fin lo pudiste meter…

-Están jugando-comento Peter-…vamos a jugar con ellos.

En eso estaba por abrir la puerta el rubio, pero se lo impidió Densen.

-No creo que sea buena idea.

-Pero suena divertido.

-Pero…-las ideas se le fueron al chico de Dinamarca.

-¿Podrían ir a comprar unos chocolates?-intento intervenir el noruego-…es que Den se los comió por accidente…

-Que vaya él, fue su culpa-contesto Loke.

-Loke, no seas malo, vamos a comprar los chocolates…ya que Ver se pondrá triste si no recibe un regalo por parte de su primo.

-Yo los acompañare-se apuntó el islandés.

Y con eso los dos mayores vieron cómo se retiraban los tres.

-Creo que nosotros también deberíamos…

Pero no pudo terminar de decir lo que estaba diciendo Lukas, pues se encontró con que el danés estaba pegando su teléfono celular a la puerta.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto en susurro el menor.

-Esto no me lo pierdo por nada…sería una venganza perfecta…además…ya era tiempo de que esos dos…

-Su-san…no vayas tan rápido…

-H´go lo que puedo

-Ahí justo ahí Su…

Con tales palabras el rostro del inexpresivo chico de Noruega adquirió un tono carmín.

-No…no te metas ahí…no así.

-Su…más rápido…ve más rápido…

-Ya cas´

-Si…ya casi.

El rostro también del danés era un poema.

-Ahh Su muévete más…

-Es m´y estrech´

-Su…estas partiendo en dos…detente…

-Per´ ya cas´ termino…

-Su-san

-Ser agr´sivo funciona.

-Lo lograste Su…estuviste excelente.

-Gr´cias Tino…es el m´jor regalo que he rec´bido.

-¿Qué clase de regalo fue ese?-pregunto algo sorprendido el danés-..Así yo también quiero mi regalo Noru…es el 5 de Julio…tenlo presente.

-Muérete-dijo el mencionado propinándole un fuerte golpe.

-De nada Su…fue muy divertido.

-Hum-se escuchó el leva asentimiento del sueco-…d´veriamos invitar a P´ter y a L´ke para q´e se nos unan.

-Que buena idea.

En eso el danés abrió la puerta de golpe-Son unos enfermos como pueden invitar a unos niños a participar en…

-…un videojuego-concluyo el noruego, al ver a sus dos amigos, con controles inalámbricos.

-¡Ohhya¡…¿qué les pasa?-pregunto algo asustado el finlandés ante la interrupción que hicieron en su cuarto.

-¡Videojuegos!-grito de repente Peter quien había llegado junto con los otros dos-ven les dije que era algo divertido.

-Peter-saludo alegre Tino-…que bueno que están aquí.

-Hum- asistió Berwald.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?-pregunto aun con curiosidad y vergüenza Densen.

-Estábamos probando el regalo que le di a Su…una consola de videojuegos…lástima que los controles inalámbricos sean muy grandes e incomodos para mi…pero Su jugo muy bien…

-Cl´ro que no.

-No digas eso Su…solo no deberías de ir tan rápido con el personaje, ya que se puede meter en lugares equivocados y estrechos-dijo con inocencia el de ojos veleta.

-Entonces solo…

-…eran videojuegos- concluyo Emil la frase de Lukas.

-Hum.

-¿Qué pensaron?-pregunto con alegría Tino.

-No se…pero se pusieron rojos cuando escucharon el "Su, no me acomodo está muy grande"-dijo Peter.

En eso Tino y Berwald captaron el doble sentido, poniéndose rojos.

El resto de la tarde asaron jugando con la nueva consola del sueco, y ya llegada la tarde todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

-Tino…ac´mpañare a los niñ´s a su cuarto.

-Claro…no tardes mucho…-y con eso le dio un suave beso en la mejilla al sueco-…quizás podría darte un adelanto del regalo de tu próximo cumpleaños Su-san…

Berwald solo sintió el calor de sus mejillas, y tomo muy en serio las palabras del finlandés, pues no tardo ni diez minutos en llevar a los niños, cuando ya estaba tocando a la puerta de Tino.

-Feliz cumple Su-san…

* * *

*Loke…es el nombre que encontré en varios fandoms para Ladonia.

Y aquí está mi regalo por el cumple de mi sueco favorito…espero que haya sido de su agrado…ya lo mejor luego hago otro regalo para Su-san…

También espero que les haya gustado la idea…se me ocurrió ayer al ver que mi calendario marcaba 6 –junio- cumple Suecia!

Yeah mi segundo Su Fin!

Nos vemos!


End file.
